grimgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rohgard
Rohgard '''is the name of the human nation on Grim-Gaia. It is a general term used for the humans belonging to the cities of Bjorngard, Silvermoore, Avilogne, Vientata and Duelo's Fall. '''Bjorngard The city of Bjorngard consists of a giant series of villages. Hordes of orcs swarmed the once great city, and now the people of Bjorngard have only a few small settlements remaining. Many of the people have descended into the tribes that dominate the land of the North today. Those tribes are the Black Bear, Black Raven, Blue Lion, Blood Moose, Gray Wolf, Sun Hawk, White Tiger, Thunder Horn, and Moon Tree tribes. Silvermoore The city of Silvermoore was originally just a silver mining village south of Bjorngard. They were hit by a disease known as the Lycoplague, which turned all of it’s inhabitants into various lycanthropic creatures. All but one citizen fell to the curse, and that single citizen was Rolt Naphtali. After he helped me defeat the Leviathan, he returned back to the town and forced the beasts within his former townsfolk to be quelled. He soon made Silvermoore into a powerhouse of a city, and with this boom in civilization launched the birth of a new race. The Shifters, half lycan-half human, retained most physical traits from their human parent but could tap into the primal energy of their lycanthrope side. Shifters now a days are exceedingly rare, but some families still give birth to the occasional one or two. The people of Silvermoore worship Nobanion the Beast Lord as their patron God. Avilogne The city of Avilogne, and it’s city, is the pinnacle of technology and civilization. Known for its bustling merchant district and its advanced military, Avilogne is the shining gem of Grim-Gaia. Vientata The city of Vientata is located in the far south. It is a prestigious port city, where the fine arts are studied just as much as the magical arts. It is the home to the famous LeFinch Institute of Magical Studies (founded by Tiptoe Gearnhalt). There, spellcasters of any variety can learn to hone their skills in the magical arts. Vientata is a scholarly city, and unlike the rest of the cities it doesn’t bother with an organized military or guard. There has been much dispute over the years about this decision, but the rulers of the city all agreed a city guard is not necessary. (“We have walls, after all”). Vientata do not have any direct religious ties, although the worship of gods isn’t that uncommon amongst certain residents. New Orcustaad The second newest nation in Grim-Gaia, New Orcustaad was founded by King Orin Thunderfist and a group of adventurers. Since it’s founding, New Orcustaad has become one of the most diverse and thriving cities in all of Grim-Gaia. Since New Orcustaad has one of the most diverse populations, they do not have any pantheon that is worshiped by the majority. Duelo's Fall The newest city in Grim-Gaia, Duelo’s Fall is named after the adventurer Duelo Ala. Much like New Orcustaad, Duelo’s Fall was founded on the dream of diversity and unity. Founded in the crater caused by a fabled duel between Duelo and an Elder Being known as Bane, the people of Duelo’s Fall were the first to witness the God’s Wing comet. There was once a festival held there every year, celebrating the comets return, until the day of the Shattering where the comet shattered over the world of Grim-Gaia. Just like New Orcustaad, Duelo’s Fall does not have a primary pantheon. However, they do revere the hero Duelo as their patron saint and guardian of the city.